


Maybe They'll Leave You Alone, but Not Me

by FelineBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin - Freeform, Character Development, Character Study, Gen, In a sense I guess?, POV Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro needs a vacation 2017, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: Shiro just wants to sit down, have some breakfast and enjoy the quiet.But we all know how parenting goes right? Its an always on duty kinda job.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavageJellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageJellybean/gifts).



> This is a gift to my special Jellybean <3
> 
> It also kinda helps out, if you are reading the series I am writing, a bit with the whole Shiro and Keith dynamic and where I will be taking it in a sense. There is another planned multichaptered fic coming out but ya girl is still fleshing it out because I need to figure out my life (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)
> 
> The title in the song is yet another song lyric, tell me the song and I might just write you a fic ;D

You would think nothing would have changed once the two of them finally got over their differences and admitted to actually liking each other.

Shiro had thought that the two of them would be awkward at best for a few weeks, then slowly start to warm up to the idea of dating or well being with each other as a couple before progressing to other relationship related activities.

However, there were no words that were created in the English language just yet as to how wrong he was.

And he was very, very wrong.

Shiro could not tell you how many times he has caught the two of them ripping at each other's throats before going at it like they were rabbits in heat. Keith had the tendency to also leave very vivid bite marks and these large bruises that would cover the blue paladin almost head to toe. Lance also seemed to leave his own mark on Keith but in a more... Subtle way.

Judging by how wonky Keith would walk sometimes or how the red paladin was slower during their training sessions because the idiot couldn't stop looking at his boyfriend without this dopey look on his face and a secret smile.

Except it was no secret to him.

Or to anyone on the ship.

Sitting down, Shiro placed his bowl in front of him before running his hands down his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep since Hunk had chimed him in the middle of the night to take care of the two rutting against each other in the kitchen. It had apparently been a sight since Hunk hadn't expected them to do it in such a place where they knew very well that Hunk was very protective over in general.

Not to mention, frequented regularly.

He did not sign up for this job. He was more or less thrown into this position of being their leader and now guardian it seemed. Shiro has very limited experience with actually dealing with teenagers and hormones unless you count his own youth. Which he didn't, he was a pretty quiet young man and still is in all honesty.

Shiro heaved out a long sigh before diving into his breakfast. Coran had been explaining to him how these Altean oats were almost very similar to what Hunk had been talking about a few nights before; which was cereal. He couldn't remember the last time he had even sat down to make himself a bowl of cereal and today felt like the perfect day to break that.

Shiro friggen deserved this.

As he poured in the funny shaped oats, his posture started to relax and his mind fell at ease. This felt so familiar. It made him miss earth; he still craved those quiet Saturday mornings after a night out with his friends when it would just be him in his small kitchen, eating leftover Garrison mac 'n' cheese that he had saved from lunch but would still sit down at the table to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

He missed his quiet life.

As he spooned mouthfuls of the Altean cereal into his mouth, he listened to the comfortable silence that enveloped the room. His eyes ran over the walls that faced him, the stream lined curves and the matte silver metal capturing all his attention as he focused on nothing else. 

Shiro just wanted to enjoy his cereal in peace.

\--

As time went by, Shiro continued to reminisce about his time on earth and how far away it seemed. Ever since he had agreed to be the pilot aboard the Kerberos mission, he couldn't quite recall much from the days before. He could still remember the way Matt would fling freeze dried peas at him during lunch though, or how his buddy Kelvin would blame Shiro for the ship crashing every time they were paired up for a simulation. Shiro could also remember a time when Keith was just a boy, and that was it. He wasn't some angry, hot headed conspiracy theorist that went around brooding all the time; which Shiro believed he still wasn't. Keith had been that first year who looked so overwhelmed with everything that was happening around him that Shiro just could not leave him be. He could still recall the day that the flight simulations scores had come out for the first years who wanted to advance to the fighter classes and how Keith had come out on top. Shiro had been so proud of him till he slowly watched the young boy harden over time and lash out before actually dropping out of the Garrison to defend for himself.

Of course, now that Lance was around, Shiro could see the young boy Keith had been before.

Sometimes, Shiro believes, that its okay to not be so grown up all the time which is what Keith needs.

And Lance gives him that.

Spooning another mouthful of the cereal, he starts to notice a faint thumping noise. Laying down his spoon, Shiro tried his best to tune into the noise before the thumping turned into a soft whimper before a rather forceful bang exploded from the other side of the wall.

Shiro frowned, what exactly was that? If it were an intruder, there would have already been lights and the emergency shut down system would have already enabled itself on if it were the case. The training room as well was sound proof and no where near the dining room either. 

The only thing in this wing of the castle, was the kitchen and a couple more rooms that Allura hadn't even bothered to show him. 

Another loud thud came of the other side of the wall before it was followed by a rather loud groan. Hushed whispering followed immediately after before the sounds of someone softly gagging filled up the empty room.

Shiro's face fell into one of pure annoyance, his hand tightening around the glass of water he hadn't even gotten to drink yet as he tried to quell the anger within him.

“Why is it always me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was legit about to give up writing forever again for the 5th time but I was like, let me bring some light into my friend's life. 
> 
> Plus, Shiro deserves cereal okay.
> 
> I am also so down to actually get prompts or commissions to write fics. Even if its not Klance or VLD, I'm into a whole lot of other shit so hit a girl up if you enjoy my style of writing :3
> 
> ALSO, I DO HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING HOT SINGLES IN YOUR AREA BECAUSE IT IS JUST, PLEASE OH GOD IS IT GOOD AND SINFUL. ALSO, THE WRITER IS JUST PURE PERFECTION AND I ASPIRE TO BE YOU OH GOD HI, I LOVE YOU BUT I'M SHY AF BYE.


End file.
